Conventional robot systems are often fixed in space, and may include various sensors and actuators designed to enable performance of a specific task or tasks. Conventional robot systems often receive instructions from a limited number of sources, such as, for example, a local processor or a non-local process control system. Although a conventional robot system may function in an environment that includes other automated systems, it may be unable to dynamically interact with those systems in a sufficiently efficient manner.
Mobile robots exist that move through a physical environment to accomplish a task. Such robots often include sensors, which, in addition to providing data for use by associated actuators in performing the task, allow the robot to detect physical phenomena in the environment, such as walls or other robots. In this way, the robot may avoid obstacles and/or locate items needed in performing the task.